Two Souls, Two Different Worlds
by shikamaru7771
Summary: My first ever Shadaze story, enjoy


**I haven't written a fanfic in such a loooooooong time, if anybody remembers my original page "lil john jr" (Doubt it) then you'll remember I do long sagas but I lost my password and email to the account so… Here I am again with my favourite pairing in the Sonic Universe… ShadowXBlaze**

**Two Souls, Two Different Worlds**

**Chapter 1: I reject this feeling**

Shadows POV

I never really liked hanging out with these so called "friends" There were a few that I didn't mind because they never pestered me, but that's beside the point. I already specified that I hated social gatherings like "hanging out" I love my solitude… It leaves me with my thoughts, but I guess since the pink one wouldn't leave me alone and won't if I don't show up I guess I have no choice. I casually turned up at the gathering to meet with the group. I stood there and watched as everyone socialised. I did strike up a friendly conversation with Rouge and Omega but that was cut short when Rouge caught her eye at jewellery store delivery truck that really annoys me.

Blazes POV

Ugh… I do not know why Silver dragged me to this place, I'm so out of place… but he is my best friend and I trust him enough to listen to his idea of making new friends even though I am quite comfortable with one. I decided I may as well talk to the only person that seemed to be feeling the same way that I did. "Good afternoon Shadow." He looked over at me as if he were surprised to see me "Hello Blaze… The party is over there." He pointed at everyone else and I just shook my head "Shadow, I'm looking for you." He just glared at me.

Shadows POV

What is with Blaze? She actually wanted to talk to me "Why would you be looking for me?" Blaze rolled her eyes "Maybe because I know you don't want to be here and neither do I UGH!" I gave her a slight smirk followed with a chuckle "Well I guess that is a good reason, so tell me why you even bothered coming to this 'gathering' then?" Blaze growled "You know you could talk like a mobian for once! And I bothered coming here because Silver is my best friend and I promised I would try and make new friends, what's your excuse?" I turned away and mumbled "…Pink girl…"

Blaze POV

Did I just hear that correctly? He came to this meeting because of Amy Rose? "You came by for Amy?" Shadow growled angrily "No… Well kinda, I owed her a thank you for helping me realise what Maria would've wanted and this is the only thing that would 'make us even' she said." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow out of curiosity "Maria?" Shadows eyes dimmed as he looked away. "I'm sorry Blaze but that is nothing that concerns you." He then walked away, my ears folded back sadly as I watched him leave. Whatever this 'Maria' meant to him… She must have touched his heart. I shook off whatever I was thinking and returned to Silver giving an awkward smile.

Shadows POV

That girl crossed a line asking about Maria, but then again she had no idea and actually cared enough to ask what happened. "I think I've walked far enough away from the-" Suddenly the blue faker showed his face. "Hey faker, why you leaving without saying hello?" I glared at him and took my usual fighting stance "Sonic… I am not in the mood, get lost!" I yelled at him. "Temper temper Shadow, you gotta loosen up a little." I threw a Chaos Spear at him knocking him back. "I said GET… LOST!" Sonic finally got the message. "Oww.. geez faker… Learn to have fun… You're a freak!" He then bolted off. "Freak…" I looked down "You don't even know me, you just assume what you know." I wondered where Amy was at that time because she seemed to understand me, then again the purple girl seemed to get me as well. "Screw it… I guess I'll go 'hang out' with them." I thought I would surprise them with a… "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Sonics POV

I nearly had a heart attack when Shadow suddenly appeared in the middle of the crowd "Well well faker, fancy meeting you here." He ignored me which of course got on Amys nerves "Shadow, you could at least say hello to him" she tapped on his shoulder, he just brushed her hand away silently "…I'm here now, this makes us even…" He stood to the side of everyone. "Hmm…" I started wondering why he chose to stand near Blaze? He mustn't notice.

Blazes POV

"He came back?" Silver looked at me. "Yea I'm surprised about that too… I hate that guy." Blaze suddenly flared up giving Silvers arm a soft punch "leave him alone you dork, did you forget that you were once exactly like him?" Silver just walked away so I decided to approach Shadow once again "Well hello again stranger." He ignored me for a moment then surprisingly he replied. "I apologize for leaving earlier, Maria is not someone I like talking about…" He then went silent again. "Shadow, I will not try and push something, if you aren't comfortable with something then I will drop the subject." I was shocked from what I saw next.

Shadows POV

I gave Blaze a soft smile, what she said made me feel comfortable around her. "Thank you Blaze, I can already tell we are going to become good friends." I saw her cheeks turn a very light pink. "W-Well I hope so too Shadow" She smiled back at me, I had to confront her about her pink cheeks, this was definitely not normal. "Blaze are you aware that your cheeks are turning a different colour?" Her face turned from a light pink to a darker pink. "W-What are you talking about?!" She softly touched her cheek and turned away, is this normal?

Blazes POV

What the hell… I'm blushing?! It must be too hot here, wait I can bend fire with my bare hands… "I-I need to go!" I dashed away as fast as I could ignoring Shadow and Silver calling out to me "No.. No stop this!" I stopped once I lost my breath and felt my cheeks, they were finally back to normal. "I guess I blush when I'm flattered…" "I had no idea calling you a friend was considered as flattery." Shadow smirked at me. "Ah! H-Hey you don't do that to people!" Oh no… I suddenly felt my cheeks turning red again. "Well this is surprising, it seems you are attracted me" that smirk on his face widened as my face turned red. "Shut up! I bet you do this for a kick anyway!" Shadows eyebrow raised at me. "I never talk to anyone Blaze, I prefer being alone so forgive me for showing some interest in you for actually taking the time to try and befriend me!" I froze.

Shadows POV

What the hell was this? She just froze, what am I supposed to say? "Are you ok?" I placed my hand against her forehead and was met with her hand "Lay another hand on me and I ignite it." I laughed at her. "I highly doubt it." I yelled out in pain as she lit my hand on fire. "I told you Shadow, don't ever test me" I saw her face grow a slight smirk, which caused a weird feeling. "Now look whose face is red" I growled at her disagreeing. "Do not try and fool me Blaze!" I kept rejecting the feeling while she continued smirking at me. "Shadow, you are gonna have to eat your own words and face up to how you feel." I growled at her louder. "Shadow, you can't deny having feelings in general so stop rejecting them and start learning to accept them." I suddenly froze, what could I possibly say to answer her...?

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1 and it has been a long time since I have written so… I can't expect this to be perfect. Please leave your review of Chapter 1 and I'll be back with Chapter 2 soon, bye**


End file.
